Black Roses
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs expresses his feelings for Abby through flowers - oneshot, Gabby. - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, but if I did Kate would not have died up on that horrible roof top... :(

**A/N: **The lyrics are _'Ten Black Roses' _by The Rasmus. You should listen to the song, it is quite lovely :)

**/-x-x-x-/**

Abby exited the lift and walked across the hall to her lab. She flicked on the lights and walked into the back room to put her bag, coat and lunch away.

"Wake up everybody! Time to get to work," she smiled, putting on some music and began the task of turning on her machines. Abby stopped dead in her tracks seeing a bouquet of black roses sitting on her computer desk. Abby cautiously moved forward and rummaged around the flowers in search for a card.

"Who doesn't leave a card?" Abby whined. Her eyes drifted down to her desk were a white envelope lay next to the flowers. Frowning Abby picked it up and ripped it open. She pulled out the content of the envelope and began to read the typed message.

_Life is like a boat in the bottle,  
Try to sail, You can't with no air,  
Day by day it only gets harder,  
Try to scream but nobody cares,  
Through the glass you see the same faces,  
Hear the voices play fade a drum,  
When your life's a boat in a bottle,  
You're surrounded, drifting alone,_

_Don't leave me now,_  
_Stay another day,_  
_With me,_

_When you're sad, and no-one knows it,_  
_I'll send you black roses,_  
_When your heart's dark and frozen,_  
_I'll send you black roses._

Abby smiled to herself recognising the lyrics. _'My favourite song'_ she thought and quickly scanned the page again.

"No name," Abby muttered, noticing no name at the bottom of the page. "Geez, doesn't this person want to be known! Must be a phantom ghost…" Abby cried. Gibbs smiled to himself as he stood in the doorway. He crept up behind her,

"Morning Abs," he growled, causing her to jump in the air.

"Geez Gibbs!" she shouted, spinning around and smacked him on the arm.

"What are you so grumpy about? Ooh, pretty flowers," he smiled, passing her the CAF-POW. "Who are they from?" he inquired, walking over to them.

"Don't know," Abby shrugged, taking a sip of her CAF-POW. "Though whoever sent them, knows me," Abby shrugged, looking over at Gibbs.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs frowned.

"I am feeling sad and I got black roses," she paused to stare at the roses. "I feel a little better receiving them," she whispered. A small smile appeared on Gibbs lips, Abby looked over at him. She placed her cup down and pointed her finger at him. "You sent them! Where did you get the lyrics?" she demanded.

"I heard the song on the radio," Gibbs lied.

"Gibbs, where did you get the lyrics? You don't _own_ a radio!" Abby laughed.

"I so do! In my car! And what's with the third degree? Can't I send flowers to my favourite girl!" Gibbs shouted.

"Of course you can! Next time just sign your name," Abby smiled.

"So there is going to be a next time!" Gibbs teased.

"Huh?" Abby muttered, turning her head towards him.

"Look Abs, I love you. I noticed you weren't yourself lately so I thought I'd send you a gift," he explained, staring down at the floor.

"Gibbs…" Abby paused to lift his head.

"Yes," he answered. Abby leaned closer towards him and kissed his lips.

"Is that a _'I love you to Gibbs'_ kiss?" he questioned.

"Yep!" Abby beamed.

"I'll see you later then," he whispered, kissing her cheek and left the lab.

"Gibbs!" Abby called out. He stopped at the door turned and smiled as Abby signed _'I love you'_. Fifteen minutes later Abby head the lift doors opening and she spun around to see who it was.

"Hi Kate," she greeted, seeing her best friend walk in with a big box of evidence in her arms. "Got a new case?" she questioned and rummaged through the evidence bags and picked up a pen to sign.

"No. I just got in and Agent Pacci was on his way down to give you this when I offered to take it you," Kate explained. She looked around the room and saw the black roses on the desk. Kate smiled to herself at the fact of Gibbs plucking up his courage and doing as she said.

"What are you smiling about?" Abby asked, frowning as she stared at Kate.

"Nothing, who sent the flowers?" Kate asked, changing the subject. "He did what!" Kate gasped after Abby told her about Gibbs sending flowers.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Abby grinned.

"So are you two going out or what?" Kate asked.

"He just sent me… you know something!" Abby cried, glaring at Kate.

"No I don't," she shrugged.

"Yes you do!" Abby yelled.

"No idea what you're on about," she smiled, leaving the lab.

**x-x-x**

The day before it was late in the afternoon and Kate was just about ready to go home when she noticed Gibbs standing in front of her desk.

"Isn't my report up to your standards?" she teased.

"What? Oh, it's fine," Gibbs mumbled, glancing back at the file sitting on his desk.

"Ok…" Kate frowned, pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

"I was actually wondering if I could buy you a drink," Gibbs queried.

"I've got a boyfriend," Kate announced.

"And I'm in love with someone. Please Kate, I need your help!" Gibbs begged.

"I'll meet you in the pub in half an hour," Kate said, grabbing her keys.

"Thank you," Gibbs smiled, walking back to his desk to grab his jacket. Kate headed down to her car and drove home. She only had time to get changed and head out again if she was going to be on time. Arriving at the pub Kate pushed back the door and stepped inside. She found Gibbs sitting at the bar.

"Ok I'm here. What's the big urgency that you need to discuss with me," Kate said, taking the seat next to him.

"Abby," he whispered.

"Abby?" Kate frowned.

"Are you Abby?" the bar tender asked, moving across to them.

"No. Why do you ask?" Kate answered, shaking her head.

"He wouldn't stop going on about his Abby!" the bar tendered whined.

"What would you like?" Gibbs asked, pulling out his wallet.

"White wine, please," Kate ordered.

"Go pick a table and I'll bring them over" Gibbs suggested. Kate nodded her head and walked across to a free table. Gibbs joined her a few minutes later carrying two glasses.

"What is wrong with Abby?" Kate questioned, taking the glass from him.

"Nothing is wrong," Gibbs said, sitting down in the seat opposite Kate.

"I don't quite understand," Kate frowned, taking a sip.

"She's my everything! I wouldn't be able to get up and go to work every day if she wasn't there," Gibbs explained.

"So that's why the bar tendered said Abby was yours," Kate smiled, nodding.

"I love her to bits… I just don't know how I can tell her," Gibbs cried.

"Do something special for her," Kate shrugged.

"You mean like dinner?" Gibbs asked.

"No… more along the line of buying her flowers with some writing on a piece of paper," Kate suggested.

"What type of flowers and what do I write!" Gibbs inquired.

"Black roses and lyrics to her favourite song," Kate said, pulling her bag up onto her lap and pulled out pen and paper. She quickly scribbled the first couple of verses down on the paper then passed it over to Gibbs.

"What's this?" he frowned, taking the paper.

"Lyrics to her favourite song. It's called _'Ten Black Roses'_ by The Rasmus," Kate explained with a smile.

"Abby is lucky to have you as a best friend," Gibbs muttered, raising his glass to Kate.

"And she's lucky to have a guy like you," Kate winked.

**- The End -**


End file.
